


Catching The Chesapeake Ripper

by Joanie_Boanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanie_Boanie/pseuds/Joanie_Boanie
Summary: Will Graham receives an unexpected visitor in prison. Could this person be the one to help clear his name.(I'm sorry, I'm bad at summaries)





	Catching The Chesapeake Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is some garbage I wrote a while ago. I don't know if I will be continuing it as it has been a while since I wrote this chapter but hey you never know. I look forward to any comments even the mean ones. Hey just fair warning though the mean ones will hurt my feelings and I'll probably whine about how mean people were to me to my apathetic friends lol.   
> enjoy.

Chapter One: Reunion  
Will lifted his head as four guards gathered at the door of his cell. He lifted his brow to question their presence. It was too early for the therapy session with Dr. Chilton.   
“Get up!” on guard said. “You have a visitor.”   
“A visitor?” he questioned but got up all the same to allow each guard to do their duty and shackle him like the animal they thought he was.   
As they walked him down the long hallway to the visitor’s area Will wondered who could possibly be visiting him this early in the morning. The usual visitors he received like Jack and Alana either came right after work or on the weekends in order to get more bang for their buck. Hell, even Freddie would come in the afternoons she wasn’t one for mornings. So, with these being the facts it was odd that anyone would visit right as visiting hours opened.   
As Will and the armed guards entered the visiting area no one was there. This was very typical as they preferred to first stuff their patients into three by three cages before any visitors were allowed in. As soon as the guards placed Will into his cage and uncuffed him it was another fifteen minutes before they let in his mystery visitor. They loved to make the ones they hated the most wait. Though when they finally did let them in they were truly a sight to behold. The person was dressed in a black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots that made menacing thumps as they walked, and a black motorbike helmet. They walked with great purpose and Will couldn’t help but imagine them as an angel of death that had come to take him.   
As they strolled up they stopped about two feet from his cage and just stood there. Just staring at him and he at them. He was able to take in everything about them, the way they held themselves.  
“Are we just going to stand here or are you going to take that thing off?” He asked.  
The obsidian stranger’s chest shifted up and down and from beneath the helmet Will could hear a muffled laugh. They lifted gloved hands to the helmet and pressed a pressure release to allow the helmet to be removed.  
As the helmet was removed light strawberry hair fell to the persons neck and vivid green eyes stared into Will’s blue ones. After a moment of looking he shifted his eyes and the person laughed again.  
“Hello, sweetheart.” The woman in black sighed.  
“What are you doing here?” Will asked.  
The woman snorted “I could ask you the same thing.”  
Will looked up a little irritated and said “for murder.”  
“Oh kid, we both know you didn’t kill anybody. It’s not in your nature.” The woman said sneering.  
This seemed to goad at him. “We’re the same age! And what do you know about my nature we haven’t seen each other in nine years!”  
The woman glared at him and he bowed his head opted to look at his Velcro shoes instead of into her eyes. In an exaggerated mopey voice, she said.  
“I’ll have ya know William I’m 5 months older than you. And I asked you to come with me so don’t blame me for us not seeing each other. Plus, it’s not like we haven’t spoken and it’s not like I don’t pay the bills baby.” Giving a huff at the end of her sentence and pouting. Then she laughed “I mean just look at our savings account!”  
Will opened his mouth to speak but then abruptly closed it opting to Look skyward and sharply sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes trying to collect himself. When he felt he had he once again asked her in a quiet voice  
“what are you doing here?”  
She looked at him for a while trying to deem whether or not to keep teasing him but decided it was enough.  
“Becausse.” She started. “Like I said before I know you’re not this Chesapeake Ripper. I mean sure your weird and fidgety but that doesn’t mean you’re a murder.”  
He laughed darkly. “Oh yeah, well what about all the evidence huh? What about what they say about me in the paper?”  
She tilted her head and looked at him. “Darling you should think better of me. When did I ever care about what was in the paper? Why would I care about this “evidence”? She said sarcastically. “When I already know the person Will when we were ten you stepped on my dogs tell and wept for ten minutes after it yelped. There is no way in fuck you killed all these people! But knowing you I’m sure you have an idea. Oh, and plus when this person killed three people you were in Washington with me.”  
Will whipped his head up confused. “What?!”  
The woman rolled her eyes. “The December of 2014 there were three new murder victims by the ripper but during that time you were with me. We were... trying to reconcile. Remember?”  
“Ho--“. Will was cut off.  
“I’m very good at my job.” Was all she said. Then she closed the distance between her and his cage. When she reached it, she slipped her arms through the bars reaching out towards him.  
Panicked Will said. “You can’t tou--“.  
He was cut off once more when a gloved hand slid down in his face and gently moved a thumb across his lower lip. Will closed his eyes relishing the touch. She always did this when she thought he spoke to much. “I know you didn’t kill those people and I’m gonna help you prove it”. Will slightly opened his eyes and grabbed the hands that caressed him. “Willow...” he started but for a third time he cut him off.   
Smirking she said.  
“After all what are wives for?”  
Will meant to reply but as he opened his mouth it was just a guard walked in to monitor the hall. When he saw them embraced he was incensed.   
“Hey! Get out of there, you are not allowed to touch!” Then he made for them.   
Willow started to pull away from the bars so she could dodge the incoming man but before she could will pulled her back in grabbing her attention and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him with understanding eyes and nodded. As the guard pulled her away towards the exit she called out to him. “I’ll be back again! Real soon!” Trying to be reassuring. Then disappearing from his view and the facility.


End file.
